The Time Loop
by Rosebud1296
Summary: Rose is an American exchange student in Karakura town, but just when she gets to know everyone disaster strikes. A Konso goes wrong, and she finds herself thrust into the Soul Society, only 50 years in the past! Summary sucks  .   Chpt 2 up: Odd Occurrenc
1. Chapter 1

**-The Paradox-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or the characters owned by Tite Kubo and other rightfull owners.

AN: Ahahaha, yeah this is my first Fanfic ever, but surprisingly enough I've already written the other chapters, the first chapter isn't as good as the rest so bear with me a bit. Thanks for reading this! Now read on. Also, I know Rose isn't an official character so if you guys want to have me tell more about her tell me, I think I did a good job, so enjoy!

(When text is surrounded by Astricts its spoken in English: " *This is English* ", Otherwise it's in Japanese)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Chapter 1,**

**Irony**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**T**he last thing Rose saw before the end of her short life was the tire of an Ambulance. Her last smell was salty with blood. The last sound being the obnoxious blaring of the sirens. And her last encouragable thoughts; '_How lame, ironic. Run over by an ambulance. Perfect. It'll make a nice headliner huh? "American Exchange student run over by Ambulance." Really, god's sure got a sick sense of humor.'_

A feint smile creased her drying lips. The last few days flashed through her mind in fast motion.

Rose had come to Japan for two weeks with her Japanese class from America. Her first day she had met her temporary foster family, the Kurosaki's. They were at least an energetic family. Mr. Kurosaki had exclaimed, "Mama, oh if only you could see this now! We have a new daughter!" as he hugged a blown up poster of his wife that he had taken off the wall.

She also had three new siblings, two younger sisters, an opposite of back home with her two older sisters. There was also an older brother with bright orange hair who she was closest in age to. "Nice to meet you" She said as she bowed in barely accented Japanese, "I'll be in your care. I'm Rose, Rose Shaw"

" *Ah! Um, Naice too meetchu* " the young brown haired girl said, " *M-mai naim is Karin* " "Ah, you don't have to force yourself, I can speak Japanese pretty well" She offered kindly, gaining a smile from Karin.

"My name's Yuzu" said the black-haired girl with a friendly, two fingered salute. "I'm Ichigo-"

"uheh," Rose covered her mouth smiling. "- As in, number one king!" he said a bit annoyed, but still blushing the slightest bit. "Ah, sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help but think 'straberry' " She was still learning quite a bit of the language, but the thought of a bright orange-haired boy being names 'strawberry' still made her giggle.

"ICHIGO!" Mr. Kurosaki pounced at his son, skillfully being kicked in the cheek by the latter. " *Nice kick* " Rose said. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR NEW SISTER!" he yelled/ asked, throwing kicks at his son as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't just decide who's related to you just like that!" he yelled, throwing a punch and hitting Ishine in the jaw. Rose watched the battle, nearly unable to contain laughter. "Come on," Yuzu said to her, "I'll show you your room, they'll be at this for a while" She let her up the stairs to Karin's room where they had set up an extra bed.

"This room, is really pink"

…..

The rest of the night and morning passed with ease. Before class she found some of her friends from the State's and started talking in English with them, her native tongue felt good. Lessons were fairly the same, and she impressed a few people with her fluency.

"I'm Orihime!" said a girl with orange hair and a voluminous chest. "Oh, it's like 'hime' *princess*, it suits you" rose said, pointing out a basic word. This is Tatski, Chizuru, Rukia, Chad-"

"AMERICAN GIIIIIIRL~~!" someone yelled as he dove for her. Reflexively she stepped out of the way, letting him rub his face into the floor. "Wow," she looked at the ground, "What is that?" she looked to the others. "Eh?" Ichigo regarded his friend on the ground, "Nothing much."

It was when Rose went to get some ice cream from the market that she was run over by an Ambulance. Everything started to fade. She saw dimming paramedics rush to her side. '_Goodbye idiot drivers' _She thought. The only think that she could see more clearly was a bright bit of orange.

Well, thanks for reading! I might upload the second chapter soon, I already have up to chapters 5 written. I promise the next chapter is a lot better, at least in my opinion. Rate and Review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you guys like this one more, I do, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I have made up, all other are Tite Kubo's and the other owners :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Odd Occurrence

* * *

It happened all rather quickly, the death thing. Her life flashed by like an anorexic running from an all-you-can-eat-buffet, she saw a last glimpse of the street and then there was a white light. Rose closed her eyes, "_Don't wanna look like a zombie…' _she thought. She felt a tug, a breeze, and then heard a voice.

Opening her eyes she looked at her hands. They looked fine, but you could faintly see _through_ them. That was a shock. What shocked her more was seeing her body in a body-bag, being loaded into an ambulance?

"Woah…." She muttered under her undead breath, floating back. "A ghost?" she blinked. Looking around, it seemed like no one could see her; no one except for Ichigo. He had been staring at her the whole time. Rose 'shivered' "If looks could re-kill"

She floated over to him, hovering only inches above the blood-stained pavement onto the sidewalk. Now that she wax nearer, she noticed Rukia too. As she got closer to them she heard the tail end of a conversation, "It wasn't a hollow, my phone didn't-" Rukia cut off as Rose stopped in front of them.

"Am I… Dead?" she asked calmly. Ichigo nodded. He was in black robes, like a kimono, with what looked like the hilt of a giant banana on his back.

"You wield… a giant banana as a weapon?"

"Wha- NO! It's a sword! A 'soul cutter', Zanpaku – To! NOT a banana!" He yelled. Rose laughed, "I was joking! Only joking!" she said with a smile. Suddenly a tear dripped from her eye, "Ah, heh, I've always been such a crybaby," she chuckled, whipping away the salty droplets of water. Re-gaining herself she asked, "So, you're a soul reaper?"

"Where's you learn about those?" he asked.

"Well, there's this one manga I read in America…"

"Oh! Is it in Shonen Jump I might- AHHH!"

Ichigo groaned as Rukia's heeled foot dug into his own, the hano (strap) breaking. She turned to Rose, smiling innocently, "Sorry about that!" '_Scary' _She thought, '_Rukia's kinda….. scary' _She shuddered as mch as a dead soul could. Ichigo blinked nursing his foot. "Don't you have trouble breathing (they don't really breathe) or moving around?" he asked her, taking off his dead sandal.

"Um, no, not really" she replied blinking back, "Er, should I?"

Rukia shook her head, "You seem to have stong spiritual pressure, but you should still experience some trouble" she put her hand to her chin, "Hmmmm…. Oh well!"

"Oh, well!" Ichigo leered at her, his sandal still in his hand, "Shouldn't you look into it!"

"If I looked into every odd case I'd have no time for anything else" she sighed.

"Keh, More like your too lazy, reading thos old books 'n-" Rukia swiped the sandal and hit him over the head." Respect your elders!" she said demandingly.

"Like hell you're my elder!" Ichigo retorted back. She hit him again.

"Uhmm, hey, guys?" rose tried, "Guuuuys~!... HEY!" She floated over and took the 'weapon of mass destruction', AKA the sandal and hit them both with one swipe. "Geeze! I'm kinda dead here!"

"Oh, sorry" Ichigo said, rubbing his head. Rukia looked wide eyed at Rose, then shook it off, "Right! Time to get on with the Konso Ichigo!"

"I know I know"he sighed, "Geeze" He pulled out his sword. "Uh, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked up at it, surprised by the sudden un-sheathing of the humongous blade. "It's called a donso, once we do it, you'll go on to the soul society, the resting place for dead souls." Rukia replied solemnly. Ichigo brought the but of his sword down onto Rose's ghostly Forehead, leaving a stamp.

"Tell everyone goodbye for me?" she asked, her voice growing more distant. Suddenly her whole body felt on fire. Purple flames flared up around her, engulfing her whole. The scalding biolet licks soon turned ice-cold, her body going ridged and stiff.

Her body started to dissolve, almost _depixilate_ from the outside to her center, the final bits dissolved and the last lick of fire blew away with the wind, her scream following the breeze.

* * *

Soooooooooo, did you guys like this one better? I do, I hope it wasn't too fast paced at the end for you guys, but I just love cliffhangers (when I'm not the one reading and when it's not at the end of a book XD) Rate and Review Pleeeaaaase?~

* * *

Rose: Urrrrrrgh…

Me: Huh? What's wrong?

Rose: . I just got depixilated, burned, frozen, died, met people, lost them, and cried/ laughed in one chapter…..

Me: Not in that order XD

Ichigo: ya know I think my head still hurts

Rukia: You're a pretty good hit Rose

Rose: eh? Meh, I needed to vent my frusteration

Rukia: I know what you mean, I use Ichigo here to do that *hits him* your free to use him too

Ichigo: wah-! NO! *runs away*

Rose: I shall take you up on that offer *pays Rukia* kukukukukukuku *pounces Ichigo*

Me: …. You did that just to get the money

*evil cackling sounds issue from corner*

Rukia:….. yep *counts money*

Idk I felt like it XD


End file.
